A Safe Place
by zelico
Summary: On hiatus for the time being. This is the first fan fic piece I've ever written, so please be graceful! I welcome reviews and constructive criticism to help make it better. In fact, I would love some ideas for kids/baby names! InuKag AR in the feudal era. Kagome's worried about her future. She's got no prospects until she runs into a hanyou named Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey sis, rough day?" Sota asked as Kagome walked into their hut.

He noticed she had been a bit depressed lately, but she looked even more dejected this evening.

Kagome sighed, "Half the garden, the entire east end, is infested. I don't know if I'll be able to salvage the vegetables in that area. I'm not even sure I can prevent the bugs from spreading to the whole garden."

"Oh that's not good. But don't worry sis. We always manage. We'll get by."

Her silence worried him, so he continued, "Hey, chin up. Is there something else bugging you?"

Looking down, she pondered her response. She'd been dealing with a sense of guilt for a long time. Living with her younger brother was humbling enough, but his family was growing quickly and she knew she was close to out staying her welcome.

She managed a small smile and said, "I just know your wife wouldn't have let this happen if she were the one tending to the garden. But I'll still do my best. I'm going to go wash up. I'll cook up some dinner when I get back."

Her sister-in-law had just delivered her second child, another little girl. The delivery had been difficult and for a while no one was sure she would recover. During that time Kagome was glad she could be of use to her brother and his family. But as Yuki was nearly recovered, Kagome knew she was about to become a burden yet again.

_Once the baby grows older, there simply won't be space for me anymore. I wish I knew what to do. I wish I had someplace else to go. _

She went to the river and undressed. As she bathed, she pondered some more on what her life was like.

_What purpose do I really serve? Look at Yuki. She's an amazing gardener, and mother to two children and probably more to come. And Sango, she's a freaking demon slayer! Plus raising 3 children. How do they do it? I love my brother so much, but I hate being such a burden for him. _

Thoughts like these continued to swirl around in her mind, causing her to doubt her life's value. _Get a grip, girl_, she finally said to herself as she dried and dressed in fresh clothes. _I should try to visit Sango soon. _She then headed to Kaede's for a surprise visit.

"Kagome dear, it's so good to see you. How's Yuki and the baby?" said Kaede, and she poured tea for them. Kagome wondered how she knew to already have water heated. Did she sense she was coming?

"They are doing well thanks to you! Yuki is already back on her feet, and I'm sure by next week she will be back to 100%."

"Oh glad to hear it. And, sweet child, how are you?"

Kagome thought about lying and pretending she was okay, but thought better of it because Kaede always saw right through her.

So she took a deep breath, and said, "I don't know."

"Out with it child. What's on your mind?"

She chuckled to herself at being called child when she'd been a grown woman for a few years now, but she appreciated the sentiment.

"I...I feel like such a burden to Sota and Yuki. They never show any kind of frustration that I'm there, but I just can't shake this feeling I don't belong there anymore. And to be completely honest, I'm feeling sorry for myself that I don't have any prospects for marriage."

Instead of looking Kaede in the eye, she eyed her cup as she sipped her tea.

"I thought you may be feeling something of the sort. I've wondered a bit myself about how your family dynamic is doing as Sota's family is growing."

That statement made Kagome feel even worse, and she wondered if she was the talk of the village.

"Kagome, I know I don't have much to offer, but please know you are always welcome to come live with me. Food may be meager at times, but you'll always have a roof over your head. Plus, I'm getting older and could use some young hands to help me from time to time."

_Now she's just being patronizing. The old lady is healthier than many of the young men around here!_

"Oh Kaede, this is so kind of you to offer. Are you sure though?"

"Of course! I would not have offered it if I didn't mean it!"

"Well I will certainly keep it in mind. I may just have to take you up on that." Kagome stood to leave.

"Oh sweetie, can you run an errand for me? I've been so busy tending to people with illnesses and have not had time to do it." Kaede went on to describe an herb that grew near the river she had bathed in earlier.

"Sure thing. I'll be back with it soon." Kagome knew she would be back home late for dinner, but Yuki had been cooking more lately so she knew she could handle it. The thought served as a reminder of her predicament and brought sadness to her again.

Half an hour later she had found the herb patch in the forest not too far from the river. She squatted down, started pulling up the plants by the roots, shook off the dirt and placed them in her bag.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled his fire rate kimono back on. He had just bathed after picking some herbs for Lady Kaede.

_I don't even know how that old bat roped me into doing this for her. At first she's thanking me for warding off that nasty demon from the village, and next thing I know she's got me doing something else for her! As if slaying that demon wasn't enough, I gotta be her damn errand boy too. _

In the middle of his thoughts, he heard someone walking nearby. He jumped up in a tree to scope out who it was. He sniffed and immediately knew it was a young woman. He jumped a couple trees over to get a better view.

* * *

Kagome dropped the bunch of herbs in her hand when the rustle of the tree branches startled her from her daze.

_Geez, Kagome, get a hold of yourself. Why am I so jumpy?_

Assuming it was an animal, she looked up and to her surprise saw a hanyou.

"You scared me. Whatcha doing way up there?"

Surprised that she didn't scream or run away, Inuyasha jumped down but hesitated to answer. His hesitation gave her time to study his face and body. It was apparent she noticed his ears and claws, yet her eyes lingered on his bare feet.

"Don't like shoes, huh?"

He darted his eyes to the side, and said in a scruffy voice, "Nah, too restrictive. I don't understand how anyone can be comfortable in those things."

She laughed and shot back, "I suppose, but I don't want to risk stepping in anything icky an animal might leave behind!"

"Keh," he said, but with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"So you never answered my question. What were you doing up in the tree?"

"I...uh...I heard something and came to see what was going on. And then you looked up faster than I could get out of sight," he lied, knowing full well that he could have easily moved out of sight before she glanced up at him.

_Why didn't I run away? _Then he caught another whiff of her scent. _Oh yeah, that's probably why. _

"Oh I see. Well I was just gathering up herbs to bring back to the village priestess," she offered, not really knowing why she felt the urge to tell him that.

He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and let out a chuckle. "No kidding. I guess she felt she couldn't depend on me to get the job done," then he pulled out a bunch of herbs that were tucked inside his kimono.

"Really? That's funny." _Kaede, you sneaky lady sending me out here when you knew he was here too. _"Do you want to walk back together?"

The offer caught him off guard. "You...you mean you're okay walking back with me? Being seen with me?"

"Why not? Might as well since we're heading to the same place," she responded gracefully, but knowing full well that many humans had prejudices against demons and half-demons.

He nodded his head, and they walked side by side toward Lady Kaede's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fancy seeing both of you here at the same time," exclaimed Kaede as Kagome and Inuyasha presented the herbs she requested.

"Yeah, old lady, did you forget you already sent me to grab your herbs? Don't think about asking again. I'm not your errand boy," Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome thought she noticed a smirk on Kaede's face. What is she thinking? Then she said, "Well I better be off to see if there's any dinner left for me." And she quickly headed out, giving Inuyasha a quick bow of the head as she passed through the door.

"Thank you for the herbs Inuyasha," said Kaede, also thinking about how Kagome rushed out so quickly she didn't even get a chance to thank her.

Inuyasha huffed in response, but she knew he really didn't mind.

A few moments passed as Inuyasha stood still as a statue staring out the doorway. As she was preparing the herbs for storage, Kaede asked, "Something on your mind, Inuyasha?"

He took a moment to think about his words before asking her, "Can you tell me about her?"

"About Kagome? What is it you want to know?"

A bit annoyed, he replied, "You know what I'm asking."

Smiling, she said, "She is single, currently living with her brother and his family."

"Oh. No suitors even?"

"Not now," she said with hesitancy in her voice.

Curious, he pressed her, "What do you mean? Did she have someone recently?"

"Well I suppose since the whole village knows the story, there's no harm in telling you, but you must promise to be sensitive toward Kagome after hearing this."

His curiosity took hold of him, and he sat down to look straight at her, eyes alert, arms folded inside the sleeves of his kimono.

She continued, "About three or four years ago now, Kagome went on a long trip with her parents in the mountains. During their expedition, she was kidnapped by a pack of wolf demons. Apparently the head of the head intended to make her his mate against her will."

"Mangy wolves," Inuyasha retorted.

"Thankfully, her parents were able to recruit the help of demon slayers from a slayer village nearby. They managed to chase off the demons and rescue Kagome before they could go through with the mating ritual."

"Hmmm…"

"However, upon returning to the village, everyone believed that the wolf had his way with Kagome. Ever since then, no one has pursued the girl."

Inuyasha sat in silence, amazed that Kagome had treated him so kindly after experiencing such a terrifying ordeal from a demon similar to him, as much as he hated being compared to those nasty wolves.

"So, Inuyasha, are you going to ask if it's true?"

"If what's true?"

"That the wolf had his way with her."

"Well that aint really any of my business…" But I would like to know so that if I were ever in an intimate situation with her, to be sure to be extra gentle and respectful. Thankful that Kaede couldn't read his thoughts, he continued, "but now that you mention it, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Either way it doesn't change how I see her."

"I'll tell you what she told me, that he didn't lay a finger on her. She said that although she was scared and angry at him for kidnapping her and trying to force marriage on her, in some ways he was respectful."

"Keh! I think I've heard enough," he said as he stood up. Changing the subject, he asked, "Priestess, is that old abandoned hut near the sacred tree still standing?"

She nodded, "It is, and it's still in good shape. It just needs to be tidied up a bit with a few repairs here and there."

"Good." He started to walk out when Kaede stopped him.

"Treat her well Inuyasha. She's not like the others, and she's nothing like Kikyo."

He grimaced at the mention of his deceased love interest. Those were not pleasant memories. He then followed Kagome's scent back to her home and perched up in a nearby tree, twitching his ears to hear what was going on inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yuki, dinner was amazing!" declared Kagome as she started cleaning up. "Please let me clean up. After all, you had to prepare dinner by yourself because I was so late."

"I don't mind, Kagome. I'm actually feeling great. I've been so bored being pent up in my room on bedrest for so long, I'm actually thankful to do chores again!" said her sister-in-law.

Before Kagome could object, Sota tugged her arm. "Sis, why don't you join me for an evening stroll? Here, you take baby and I'll take big sister. That way Yuki can get a short break from the children."

Seeing she didn't have much choice, she followed Sota along a nice clear path just outside the village. Both of them were unaware of the amber-eyed hanyou following closely in the shadows.

"What's going on Sota?"

"Kagome, I hate seeing how depressed you've been lately. Yuki has seen it too. What is it going to take for us to show you that you always have a place with us?"

Her face dropped as Sota brought up the subject. She kept her hands busy playing with her two month old niece who was cooing quietly. They came to a small meadow and sat down to watch the sunset while they talked.

Finally, Kagome managed to put words to her thoughts, "Sota, I'm so beyond grateful for everything you and Yuki have done for me. And I appreciate that y'all would take me in for the rest of our lives. But we've never lived apart. After mom and dad died, you were barely an adult and yet you had to take on the role of man of the house. And then I stayed even when you and Yuki got married. Y'all never got to enjoy a home to yourselves. It's hard to shake the guilt of what my presence has robbed you of…"

"Stop thinking like that. You know I don't care about any of that. You being here with us is worth way more than any of that other stuff."

"You're sweet to say that. And up until recently, I've been so happy to live life with y'all. But I suppose this has more to do with me than with you." _No matter what I say he'll have an answer. The last thing I want to do is guilt him, but even he can't deny that this sparse season would be easier with one less mouth to feed. Plus, if I leave he can push back his plans to expand the house until they can truly afford it. I'm done forcing them to make sacrifices on my behalf. _

Switching gears, she said, "Kaede has offered to let me live with her. And I think I'm going to accept her invitation."

"Really?" he said, not knowing what to think of what she just told him.

Not wanting to give him time to object, she went on, "I think this is something I really want. And I'll only be just a ten minute walk away, five if you run! Anytime you need help with anything, the kids, errands, chores, I'll be here to help."

"No way she really wants to live with that old bat," Inuyasha whispered to himself. _She's really got herself in a pickle is she thinks Kaede is her best option. _

"If that's what you really want Kagome...but know that we would really miss you around the house," Sota conceded.

They played with the toddler and baby a few more minutes, then headed home as the sun ducked below the trees.

Inuyasha found a branch near their house to rest on for the night. He slept maybe a couple hours, but spent most of the time planning things out in his head.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki and Kagome spent a couple hours in the garden after breakfast, leaving Sota to tend to the kids. Kagome felt a little ridiculous as Yuki gently explained to her how to recognize the eggs of the pests infesting the plants and how to eradicate them before they hatch and become a problem. But unfortunately, as this point all they could do is dig up the infested portion and work hard to prevent it from spreading to the remaining half.

"Please don't blame yourself Kagome. No one would know how to spot these nasty bug eggs without being trained. I've got years of experience on you. You'll get there one day!" Yuki attempted to console her.

But it only left her feeling more ridiculous. Her sister-in-law was much younger than her and seeing her talents made her feel incompetent.

They both went to the river to wash up. Yuki left quickly to get back to nurse her baby while Kagome hung back to enjoy the water for a while longer. The water always left her mind and body feeling renewed and refreshed. She swam back and forth for a bit before resting on a shallow, rocky bed. She pulled her knees into her chest, and with her face half below water she let out a slow sigh causing the water to bubble up to her nose.

She let her eyes gaze around at the trees when she noticed a small fragment of familiar red cloth sticking out from the trees.

"Hey, is that you? The man I met yesterday?"

_Damn. I was so sure I was hidden._ _How do I respond without looking like a pervert? _

"I know it's you. Have you been spying on me?" she said, more playful than accusing, just trying to get him to come out of the shadows.

"No, I swear I didn't look. I just heard some commotion, but the moment I noticed it was you in the water, I turned my back. I swear I didn't see nothing," he said as he kept his back to the tree.

"Hmmm, I see. Well I'm covered up under the water right now, you can come out if you want. I wouldn't mind having some company."

He slowly turned around, still nervous about coming off as pervy.

"Uh, I mean like someone to talk to. That was NOT an invitation to join me in here!" she said as she realized how her previous comment may have sounded a little too inviting.

"Kagome, I swear I'm not a pervert who spies on any naked girls swimming around."

_Why do I feel like I can believe him? Girl, you gotta be more on guard_. Then she realized, "Hey how do you know my name? We never exchanged names yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, Kaede told me after you left. I'm Inuyasha."

"Well nice to meet you. Normally I'd shake your hand, but..." she shrugged while dipping her shoulders deeper into the water and keeping her arms crossed. "So did Kaede say anything else about me?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and looked down, unintentionally letting out a little grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, spill it. What did she say? I think I have a right to know what she said about me to a complete stranger."

"Well, I kinda had to press her a little bit, so don't be mad at her. But she told me about how you got kidnapped by a dog demon and all…"

"Haha well I suppose I can't be too mad at her for that. Pretty much everyone knows that story. Plus I trust Kaede's judgment, so if she trusts you, I imagine you're pretty trustworthy. Did she also say how awkward things have been with me and most of the other people in the village since then?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She appreciated that he didn't express pity. She didn't think she could take that right now.

"Well I think it's only fair that I get to learn something about you, since you already know so much about me."

He huffed, "What do you want to know?"

_Hmmm, better start off with the light and easy stuff first_. "Well, where are you from and what brought you here?"

Starting to feel at ease, he settled down on the ground and answered, "I was born in a village a weeks' travel from here. But I've been kinda a nomad most of my life. I came here when I heard word that Kaede was struggling to fend off a demon threatening to terrorize your village."

_So that's what she was doing last week! _"You helped Lady Kaede protect our village from a terrorizing demon? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?!"

"Well I don't want a bunch of people knowing I'm around. I don't always receive a warm welcome, and I imagine she'd have a hard time explaining how she fought off the powerful sucker that was coming this way all by herself."

_I know people can be prejudiced against demons, _thought Kagome, _but I'd hope that they'd welcome the one who saved them from another hell bent on causing death and destruction. _

Inuyasha's response opened up the conversation. He shared about his powerful demon father who died protecting him and his mother, his mother who died when he was young, and his distanced full demon half-brother who recently adopted a human girl, much to his surprise.

Kagome shared about her childhood growing up near a lord's castle. She had hopes of one day serving as a lady's maid or something similar, but those hopes got dashed when her family moved to the rural village. Shortly afterwards her parents died mysteriously when they were traveling to a large market to pick up some goods to bring home.

"Even though I've been here for years, it's still been hard adjusting to rural life," Kagome admitted.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to the manor you grew up in?" Inuyasha asked, probing to see if the work he'd put into the abandoned house this morning was in vain.

"Heh, it's kind of funny that you ask that. I guess it would be nice to visit. But it's not my home anymore. My family is my home, and I never want to be far away from them. Any adjustment I have to make to be near them is worth it."

Inuyasha looked away to hide his relief at her answer.

A chill washed over Kagome, and she shivered as she noticed her very wrinkly fingers.

"You getting cold?"

"Yes, could you please turn around for a few minutes?"

Inuyasha did as she asked. Kagome got out, taking her time to dry off.

"So you like living with your brother and his family then?"

_Geez he just asks all the right questions, doesn't he? _"Well, I've enjoyed it. But I think my time with them is coming to an end. I'm actually considering moving in with Lady Kaede, that way I can give my brother and his wife their space, but also be close enough to help them whenever they need it."

She finished drying and started dressing. Inuyasha could hear her heart beating a little faster than normal, yet her voice and demeanor indicated she felt safe even being naked in his presence. His nose told him she was not in any fear.

"Hmmm. You'd really want to live with the old lady?" Inuyasha asked.

"Haha why do you say it like that? She's very dear to me, and I don't think it would be that bad living with her," Kagome answered as she finished fastening her clothes. "You can turn around now."

She barely finished the sentence when he rushed in front of her, grabbing a hold of her hands in his.

"W-what…"

"Kagome, I have a proposition." He paused for a moment to see her reaction. She looked him in the eyes and waited, and he was thankful she didn't pull away. "Would you marry me?" Her eyes widened, but she remained still. "I'm fixing up the house by the sacred tree. You could live with me there. Being with me wouldn't be a life of luxury, but you'd never have to worry about food, shelter or safety. I'd hunt and fish for us everyday, and sometimes I tag along with my friend Miroku to take care of evil demons. I always let him take all the payment, but I can easily change that…"

"You know Miroku and Sango?!" Kagome interrupted, instantly realizing that's not the point of what was happening right now.

"Yeah, although each of them tried to kill me when they first met me."

Kagome chuckled at that, using the spare moment to wrap her mind around his proposal. She stared down at their hands, realizing she was holding his almost as much as he was holding hers.

Inuyasha redirected, "Look, you don't have to give me an answer right now. Take your time. I just wanted to ask now because I want you to know you have another option." _And I'm so incredibly attracted to you, and I believe in time we could come to love each other,_ he thought. But he couldn't get the words to come out.

Her gaze never left their hands. "I...um...I…" Kagome stumbled, trying to force her mind to think quickly. Inuyasha started to pull away but she tightened her grip on his hands, wanting him to stay right where he was. He gladly obliged. "I just need a minute to think."

As he waited, his clawed thumbs started to make small circles over her fingers. He was fighting the strong urge to grab her neck and kiss her.

_Damn, I should be weighing out the pros and cons of his proposal, but all I can think about is how good his hands feel around mine _

She brought her eyes up to meet his eyes. "Yes. I'll do it. I'll marry you."

And that was all he needed to give up the fight and kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll marry you."

Inuyasha held her right hand with his left, and used his own right hand to grab her neck, pressing his lips to hers.

She tensed up in excitement and wrapped her left arm around him, pulling their bodies closer together with their hands still grasped together between their chests.

Sensing her arousal, he almost started to grab her hair and kiss her with more passion. But when she felt his arousal, she slowly pulled back, looking down at their hands again.

His forehead came down to meet hers, and he brought his right hand back to their grasp. She responded by gripping a small bunch of fabric the back of his kimono.

After a minute, he brought his head up and asked, "Do you want to see the house?" Eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Uh, sure. I mean yes, I'd love to," she said, still trying to come to grips with the total turn around her life was about to take.

He crouched down with his back to her, turning his head saying, "Hop on!"

"Haha seriously? You said it was the house near the sacred tree, right? That's not a very far walk from here."

"Just get on, woman," he said with a smile.

She giggled, but felt a little annoyed at the term. She then climbed onto his back, gasping and hugging his chest tightly when he took off in a sprint.

It only took them a couple minutes to reach the house. As they approached the front, he knelt down for her to step down from his back. She held on for a couple of seconds, before letting go. She failed at her attempt to dismount gracefully, tripping over her feet but catching herself before actually falling.

"Did I scare ya?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Catching her breath, she said, "Not scared so much as surprised. Actually that was thrilling! It's the first time I've actually seen your hanyou powers in action...why...were you trying to scare me?" _Please tell me I didn't just agree to marry a sadist! _

He sensed her nervousness and smiled, "Maybe a little. But I was just eager to show you what I've done with the place!" And grabbed her hand and led her up the wooden porch steps. It was the only house in the area that was built up above the ground. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, last year I got curious and explored it. I was curious why it wasn't occupied until my brother explained that it requires more upkeep since it's in the woods surrounded by trees. Plus being separated from the other houses in the villages makes it an easier target for bandits."

She was in awe of how different it looked. All the broken beams had been mended and windows had even been cut out in the front room, creating a brighter living and cooking area.

"I'm going to put a covering over the windows that seals when closed to keep out any pests," Inuyasha boasted. "I also sealed up all the cracks in the walls and floor. A house in the forest attracts all the bugs from the trees. Since I sleep in trees often, I don't mind 'em. But I figured you wouldn't really want them around."

"Inuyasha, how long have you been working on this? This place looks amazing!"

"I started before sunrise this morning."

"You mean you did all this work in a few hours?"

"Yeah, I'm also pretty strong. So my strength and speed make things a lot easier to get done."

"...so...you didn't start working on this until...after you met me?"

Trying to hide his flushed face, he turned around and shrugged. She smiled and went on to explore the rest of the inside of the house. The whole thing consisted of an open kitchen and living area and two bedrooms. A porch lined the outside of two sides of the house.

"I know it's small, but I can always add on to it. You just say the word and I'll do it."

"Right now, it's perfect. This is more than anything I could have imagined!" Though small, the house's design and aesthetics reminded her of the lord's castle of her childhood. She could even imagine the house feeling like that castle if they ever did expand it.

"I can have it move in ready in two days. I just need to finish patching up the roof and the porch. Then I'll build a futon to sleep on."

Kagome's stomach started to growl and she realized that she had missed her lunch plans with Yuki.

"Hold on," he said, sensing her hunger. He left and came back with some berries, root vegetables and nuts assorting hastily in a large, shallow bowl.

They sat on the porch and ate lunch, talking about their next move.

"So what do you think? Want to have Kaede marry us in two days?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well that depends. Is there anyone you'd want to invite to the ceremony?" Kagome countered.

"Ceremony? I guess I kinda figured we'd do a quick ritual with Kaede and be done with it. I definitely don't want to go making a big thing out of this!" Inuyasha started to get flustered thinking about a large dinner with dancing and lots of people.

"No, I don't want anything big either. I doubt anyone from the village would be interested in coming anyway. But I would really like to have my brother and his family there. And I thought maybe Miroku and Sango since we both know them? With just a small, QUICK, meal afterwards to celebrate with those we love."

"Keh," he mumbled in response, and popped a berry in his mouth.

Doubts started rising within her. _He can be a bit blunt. Am I sure this is something I can handle?_ _But what are my alternatives? remaining with Sota and living with perpetual guilt, or moving in with Kaede not ever knowing when my next meal would be. Then it's decided, I'm just going to have to be firm with my stubborn mate...did I really just think of him as my mate?_

She stood up straight, emphasizing her resolve. "It's settled then. You'll stay here and focus on getting the house ready, and I'll get everything set for the marriage ceremony." She turned to walk away.

"But…"

Still walking, she waved and said, "I'll stop by tomorrow to check in. Bye Inuyasha."

"Wait woman!" He stood and caught up to her in two strides. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her more passionately than before. "I'll see you tomorrow." His hot breath on her face smelled of berries.

* * *

Kagome left and immediately headed for Kaede's. _I've got to talk to her and make sure I'm not getting myself into any kind of bad situation. A sudden proposal and immediate ceremony is not unusual. But most I've seen have known each other as kids, or their parents arranged the pair. I don't know anyone who can vouch for Inuyasha's character except Lady Kaede. And maybe Sango. Why hasn't Sango ever mentioned knowing a hanyou before? _

Thoughts kept swirling around her mind. She was fortunate enough to run into Kaede as she was leaving.

"Hi Lady Kaede, do you have a few minutes?"

"For you, child, yes. I was just about to journey to Jinengi's, but I can hold off a little while."

They stepped inside her hut and sat down on the ground.

"How long have you known Inuyasha?" Kagome jumped right in.

"Hmm, let's see. A couple years now."

"How come you never mentioned him before?"

"He's a very private person, and I wanted to respect that."

"I see. Please, can you tell me what you know about him? Is he a decent man? He told me he helped you slay a demon that was going to terrorize our village! Is that true?"

"My, my, slow down child. What brings on these questions so suddenly?"

Kagome stammered, "He...um...well, he proposed to me. He asked me to marry him and move in with him in the old abandoned house near the sacred tree."

"Ah, and did you answer him?"

Kagome nodded, "I accepted."

"I see. And you're scared he might not be as honorable as he appears."

"Well I've only just met him. Can you blame me?"

"No need to worry child. I've not once sensed an evil aura about him, and I've always known him to be good. Though, he is a bit rough around the edges, he does have a kind heart."

"You can say that again! His bluntness threw me off a few times. And I don't know how I feel about his choice 'term of endearment.' But I suppose if that's the worst of it, I can live with that."

"Haha," Kaede made no attempt to hide her laughter. "I imagine he'll have many insulting 'terms of endearment' as you say. He can be quite stubborn and prideful, especially in his words. But his actions typically reflect selflessness and love. And he is fiercely loyal. As his mate, I'm confident he'll protect you with his life."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank you Kaede. Will you be back from Jinengi's the day after tomorrow? We were hoping you would perform the ceremony for us."

"Certainly. I should be back by noon that day. I will gladly perform the ritual after I return."

"Thank you so much," Kagome shot up and gave her a hug. She quickly backed off and bowed. "Well I need to be going. I have to tell my brother the news, and I want to pay my friend a visit!"

"Ay. Be careful on the road alone, child!"

"I will!" Kagome shouted as she left the hut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Full of energy, Kagome nearly ran back home. It was mid afternoon. _I should have enough daylight to visit Sango and return, but if not I hope she'll let me stay the night. _

"Hi Sota, hi Yuki," Kagome panted as she bursted through the front door. "I'm sorry I missed lunch."

"We've been worried about you. I almost went to the river to make sure you didn't drown. But Sota convinced me not to since you're such a good swimmer. Where have you been?"

"I...uh...I don't know where to begin." _Where do I start? _

"Is everything okay?" Sota asked.

"Yes. Actually everything is great. I'll actually be moving out the day after tomorrow."

Yuki responded, "Sota told me you were thinking of moving in with Lady Kaede. Please reconsider. We want you here with us."

"Actually, I won't be moving in with Lady Kaede. I'll be moving into the abandoned house out by the sacred tree."

Shocked, Sota and Yuki said in unison, "What?!"

"Sis, you can't live in that dump, and not by yourself. That's not safe! Are you crazy?"

"I won't be by myself. I'm getting married...in two days. We're having a small ceremony early in the afternoon. Yuki, can you help me prepare a meal to celebrate?"

"Of course," Yuki exclaimed in excitement. "Who is it? Did one of the men from the village come to his senses and realize how great a catch you are?"

"Ha, not exactly. I'll try to introduce you to him tomorrow so you can meet before the ceremony. But I need to go to tell Sango and see if she and Miroku can come too. If I'm not back before sunset, it means I'm staying the night over there."

"Let me go with you sis. There's been rumors of bandits roaming around the area lately. It's not safe to go by yourself."

"No, you stay Sota. I know you had a lot of work planned this afternoon. It's just a half an hour walk, I'll be fine."

"At least take this with you," Sota said, handing her a small knife.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Stab anyone who may try to attack you, of course."

"I don't know how to use a knife. What if he gets it from me and uses it against me?"

"Don't let him take it! Please, I'll feel better knowing you have something to defend yourself with."

"Alright I will," and she took it. "Bye!" She quickly hugged Sota and Yuki and ran out the door.

Still invigorated by the day's events, Kagome jogged along the path. But her brothers words echoed through her mind, and she made a point to listen for any suspicious sounds and constantly scan the area as she was going.

She made it to Sango's village safely. When she reached her house, she stopped and took a breath to calm her nerves. _My primary goal is to see what they know about Inuyasha. The more people vouching for him the better. _

When she got to the door, she called out, "Hi Sango, are you home?"

"Yes, come on in Kagome!"

As she stepped inside, she was shocked to see Inuyasha already there, sitting in a small triangle formation with Sango and Miroku. Sango had the baby in her arms, and the twins were playing together on the other side of the room. Her eyes were stuck on Inuyasha, confused as to why he was there. _Didn't we settle that I was the one arranging everything for the ceremony? Why is he here?_

"You idiot," Inuyasha blurted. "Why would you come here alone? Don't you know there's bandits running around these parts?"

Frustrated at his outburst, Kagome quipped, "I can take care of myself, you jerk." _Although he's kind of right. Had anyone attacked me, I don't know how I would've defended myself. _Then she remembered the knife. "Besides I had this on me," she said as she pulled out the knife.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome found herself pinned to the wall with the knife an inch from her throat.

"Really, woman?" Inuyasha said in her ear. He gave her a small peck on the cheek before backing off, flipping the knife so the blade landed in his hand, indicating for Kagome to take the handle. She did so and put it back in her pocket.

_Okay, that was kinda fun. But I'm not going to let him know that._ She mustered an annoyed look on her face.

Miroku laughed for a few seconds while Sango rolled her eyes. "Calm down you two. Kagome come sit with us," Sango invited.

As Kagome sat, the four of them started catching up on life. _This feels so natural, the four of us together. _She inquired about how the three of them knew each other, and learned that Inuyasha actually met each of them separately and he was the reason the two of them even met. _So he basically set them up. How did I not know about him before now?! I've known Sango since before she met Miroku._

Inuyasha learned that Sango and Kagome met because Sango was part of the team of demon slayers that saved her from the wolf demon that kidnapped her.

As the day was getting later in the afternoon, Sango asked Kagome to join her for a dip in the hot spring. So the two of them left the men to care for the kids.

"Hey, want me to ask my neighbor to watch the kids so we can go spy on the girls?"

"Keh, you'll never change." As much the idea of watching Kagome take a dip appealed to him, he despised the idea of Miroku seeing her naked.

Miroku smiled and shrugged. As he started getting dinner prepared, he said, "You really seem for her, huh?"

Keeping himself busy entertaining the kids gave him an excuse not to make eye contact with his friend, and he muttered, "Yeah."

"Maybe even love her already?"

Inuyasha just cleared his throat in response.

"I've known Kagome ever since I've been married to Sango. I believe she'll be a great mate for you. She seems to accept you for who you are, too."

Knowing exactly who else he was referring to, Inuyasha said, "Can I count on you and Sango? I promise to tell her about Kikyo in my own time."

Miroku assured him, "I promise, friend. You can count on our discretion. Honestly, we both weren't sure if you'd ever get over that hurt and guilt. But none of that seems to affect how you treat Kagome with such affection."

Though glad for Miroku's confidence in him, Inuyasha changed the subject. The two men spent the rest of the time talking about work and upcoming plans for their families.

* * *

"I'm so thankful for hot water to relax in," Kagome said as she leaned back in the hot spring.

"Yes, it's pretty great having one so close by," Sango replied.

"Hey Sango, why didn't you ever tell me about Inuyasha? You and Miroku seem to know him so well."

"Well, he and Miroku already knew each other when I met him. It's kind of embarrassing. I believed a sly demon who told me Inuyasha was responsible for killing my father. But really it was the other demon who killed him! Long story short I tried to slay Inuyasha, until he and Miroku managed to calm me down and explain what was really going on. Anyway, when all of that happened, your parents had just died and I knew you were struggling with village life. With everything going on in your life, I guess it never really occurred to me to tell you about him." _Plus when things calmed down for you, Inuyasha was getting his trampled by Kikyo. But I'm trusting that he'll tell you that when the time is right_.

"I suppose I've never really been a great friend to you. You're always there for me, listening to my problems and helping me work through them. But I haven't really been there for you."

"Kagome, you know that's not true. You were right there with me as I gave birth to the twins, and you came over so often to help me adjust to motherhood. I don't know what I would've done with you!"

"But it's been months since I've visited you, and I wasn't there for you at all with your youngest baby."

"Hush now. You had your hands full helping Yuki. I know she almost didn't recover from her delivery, so she needed you way more than I did. You need to stop selling yourself short Kagome. All of us are so happy to have you in our lives!"

Digressing, Kagome smiled and said, "And I'm so happy to have you as a friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"So, you ready?" Sango asked slyly.

"Ready for what? Marriage?"

"No, I mean more specifically. Are you ready for the first _night_ of marriage?"

"Haha well I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. It's so strange, thinking about being intimate with someone I've only known a couple days."

Though Kagome had never been intimate with anybody, she'd heard everything there was to know from Sango, so she had a pretty good idea of what to imagine.

"But that's also exciting! I'm thrilled for you. You'll finally get to know what it's like!"

"You're so bad!" Kagome said, lightly splashing her friend. "But, um, do you have any pointers for a first timer?"

"Yes! So if you can, try to sneak away right before the ceremony to bathe. It's not necessary, but it's better if you're fresh, especially for your first time. You'll have plenty of time getting used to each other's smelly bodies later on."

Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter at that. "But what if I'm the only fresh one? I don't even know if Inuyasha will bathe between now and that night!"

"I promise you that Miroku is telling him the same thing I'm telling you. Don't worry! Also, take this." And Sango reached back and handed her a blade. "Shave," she instructed.

"Yeah I guess that's smart," and she started shaving her legs. When she finished her legs and armpits, she started to give the razor back to Sango, who only shook her head in response.

"You're not done," she nodded toward her head, and Kagome knew exactly where she was indicating.

"Sango, I don't want him to get high expectations. It's impossible for me to keep up a totally smooth body for the rest of my life!"

"I assure you his love won't die when he sees your hair growing out. But you can never relive your first time. It's going to be awkward and painful anyway, so don't you want other things to help make up for that?"

"I guess you've got a point." When she was finished shaving for sure this time, she gave the razor back to Sango.

"I've got some oil for you to put on when you get out. It'll help prevent any irritation from the shaving."

"Thanks. Man you already had all of this planned out, huh?"

"Just looking out for you," Sango said with a wink. "As soon as Inuyasha came by and told us, I started getting things ready when the boys weren't paying attention."

"Oh that reminds me, the main reason I even came, besides inviting y'all. What can you tell me about Inuyasha? I just want to make sure I'm not marrying a sadist or getting into a sticky situation."

"Well he can be a bit crude sometimes. He's got a potty mouth and his pride can be annoying, but he's a good person. I think he'll be a good husband to you. Even when someone mistreats him, he doesn't lash out. He may spit back some words. I heard that when he was younger he would get into fights, but he outgrew that whenever I met him."

"You've seen someone mistreat him? What happened?"

Thinking quickly so as not to spill the beans about Kikyo, Sango said, "Well for a few weeks, the time before Miroku and I settled down, the three of us fought side by side slaying demons. In our travels we encountered some people who only cared that he was a hanyou and drove him away. They didn't even bother to hear about how he fought off a demon trying to kill them. Sometimes it made me madder than it made him. But I suppose it's been that way all his life, so he's used to it."

"Sounds kind of like Jinengi."

"Who's that?"

"He's a half demon just a couple hours travel from here. He has this amazing herb garden full of amazing plants that are great for healing. I've gone there a few times with Lady Kaede." Then a lightbulb went off in her head. "Once a month he changes into a full human. Does Inuyasha do that too?"

"Oh boy, you two really got a lot to learn about each other," Sango laughed. "I'll let you learn that kind of stuff for yourself."

They talked a little bit more about what kind of stuff to expect in the bedroom. They both recognized some things that may have to be different with Inuyasha as a hanyou, especially with his fangs and claws.

* * *

"What did you girls talk about while you were gone?" Miroku teased.

"That's none of your business," Sango responded.

After eating together, Kagome was about to ask about staying the night since it was getting dark outside. But Inuyasha beat her to the subject by offering to take her home.

Riding on his back again, Kagome asked, "Hey Inuyasha, since you're taking me home, why don't you come inside a couple minutes to meet my brother and sister-in-law?"

"I don't know Kagome, it's been a long day." _And I really don't feel like sucking up to anybody right now. _

"Come on, it'll just be a few minutes. I really want him to meet you before the actual ceremony. And by doing it tonight means I won't be bugging you about it tomorrow."

"Hmph."

"Thanks so much!" she said, giving him a squeeze. The idea of him meeting her family reminded her of something else, "Oh yeah. Didn't you say you have a brother and niece? Don't you want to invite them to the wedding?"

"Keh. Sesshomaru won't come."

"Oh okay." _I guess I shouldn't pester him about it. I do hope I get to meet them one day_.

"Um, can you wait out here a minute?" she said as they arrived at her brother's house. _The kids should be asleep. I hope I'm not interrupting anything..._She shuddered at the thought. "Knock knock. I'm home!" She peaked through the door before entering just to be sure.

Fortunately, they were just sipping on tea in the front room. "We thought you were staying at Sango's since it got dark. Don't tell me you walked home by yourself at this hour!" Sota said.

"No, no. I actually got a ride from my...um, almost husband. It turns out he knows Miroku and Sango too. He's actually outside right now. I thought maybe you both could meet him tonight."

Yuki's eyes brightened, but Sota was a little apprehensive.

Kagome continued, "Okay, he's not exactly what you'd expect."

"What do you mean?" Sota asked.

"Just...you'll see...just please be nice. For me, little brother?"

Their parents had raised them to be open minded, but she still wasn't sure how her brother would react to her marrying a hanyou. _Please don't be cranky, Inuyasha. _

"Inuyasha," she motioned for him to join them inside.

Sota and Yuki were stunned when he first came in, but they quickly greeted him and offered him tea. He politely declined saying he couldn't stay long. Kagome was pleasantly surprised at how well they all get along.

She gave him a quick kiss goodnight before he left.

"You seemed to get along well," Kagome said to her brother and sister-in-law.

"He seems nice enough," Sota said. "I do actually kind of like him."

"I agree," said Yuki.

* * *

A/N : Spoiler - things heat up in the next chapter, which I'll publish on March 14th in honor of Inuyasha White Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **There is a steamy scene, BUT the really gritty stuff is left up to the imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day was a blur. Inuyasha was busy working on fixing up the house while Kagome and Yuki were doing what they could to prepare for the next day's meal. Besides getting away for a quick half hour lunch with her almost husband, she kept herself busy.

That night, Kagome hardly slept as conflicting thoughts consumed her mind. _Am I crazy? No, everyone I trust says he's a good guy and he'll treat me right. But he can be rude. Where does he get off calling me woman, and idiot? But the idea of a life of provision, safety and security...I can't turn that down. I just hope he can actually take care of me like he says he can. _

She woke up before sunrise and tried to keep herself busy with chores. As everyone else in the house woke up, she helped with breakfast. Then her and Yuki got busy getting everything else ready for the reception. They ate a small snack before heading out to the sacred tree where the ceremony would take place. Kagome stopped by Kaede's first to leave a note telling her to come to the sacred tree for the ceremony when she was ready.

When they arrived, they were surprised at the simple beauty of the scene before them. Cherry blossom garlands had been strung all along the branches around the area, and one was evenly wrapped around the sacred tree.

They turned to see Inuyasha on the porch, which was also wrapped in garland. "Oh Inuyasha, this is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

He came down to embrace her. After letting go, he pulled on his kimono and said, "I hope you're not expecting me to wear anything special, cause this is all I got."

"That's fine," Kagome smiled.

They spent the next few minutes setting out blankets to eat on after the ceremony. _I really hope no lingers too long. Eat your food and leave people!_ Inuyasha thought.

After a few more minutes passed, Kagome noticed Inuyasha had disappeared. Yuki then said she was going to head home to grab another small snack and get the rest of the family ready to come on over.

_This is my chance!_ Kagome ran to the river to bathe as best she could in preparation for that night. She also grabbed some mint leaves to chew on, being sure to save some for after the meal.

Inuyasha had stripped off the top half of his clothes when he noticed Kagome, naked in the distance, slowly stepping into the water. He was diligent to be extra quiet as he snuck closer. He found a branch up high that he was sure kept him hidden. He couldn't help but admire the beauty before him.

Confident she wouldn't spot him, he laid back with his hands behind his head, one leg stretched out and one bent at the knee. With the sight before him, he couldn't help but look forward to the evening. _I should probably get myself some of those mint leaves. _

He thought about making himself known as she stepped out to dry off, but thought better of it. _I'll save it all for tonight. _When she left, he hopped in.

* * *

Kagome, Yuki and Sota waited leisurely for the others, staying occupied with playing with the kids. Not long after Inuyasha returned, Sango and Miroku showed up with their kids and Kilala. On Kilala's back were a bunch of packages.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she greeted their friends.

"Just some wedding presents," Sango responded happily. Among them were several pounds of rice, a floral kimono, and some basic household items.

As they all waited for Lady Kaede, Kagome intermingled with everyone while Inuyasha and Miroku strolled a few yards away. They remained within eyesight but out of earshot. "You ready for this?" Miroku asked, slapping the back of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh," he glared at his friend from the side, "You and everyone just better not stay too late. Today is already turning out to be a bigger deal than I wanted."

"We won't overstay our welcome, I assure you," Miroke said with a wink. "But I am glad we get to be part of this special day. And I think it means a lot to Kagome to have both of your loved ones here."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here too." Miroku was a little surprised at the sentiment and his face showed it. "Don't let it get to your head!" Inuyasha quickly retorted.

They rejoined the group just as Lady Kaede arrived. At that point, they didn't hesitate but immediately started the day's processions. Yuki couldn't help but notice how much Inuyasha stared at Kagome throughout the afternoon, and Kagome didn't let more than a few minutes pass before sneaking a glance at him. But if she ever accidentally made eye contact, she would shyly look away.

Sango and Miroku were preoccupied with reigning in the kids much of the time, and Sota was chasing after the toddler while Yuki held the baby, allowing her to observe much closer than the others.

The good-byes took a little longer than Inuyasha liked. _You're gonna see each again in a couple days. It's not like she's dying or moving to a different country, geez. _

As everyone was walking away, they sat on the porch hand in hand watching the afternoon sun start to make its way down. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and started playing with his fingers. She had no doubt he was also anticipating what was about to happen soon.

She mustered up the courage to bring up the subject, "Inuyasha...isn't it a little weird knowing that everyone knows what we're about to do?"

He chuckled and pulled her waist closer to him, then placed his hand on her face and pressed his lips to hers, this time not holding back any of his passion. Then he pulled back but stayed nose to nose with her, saying, "Wench, just don't think about it."

She tilted her back just enough to look at his eyes. The amber really glowed, and she wasn't sure if it was the sun or the moment. Either way, she continued to gape at their beauty.

He let his eyes drop from hers down to her chest, allowing his hands to follow down her side, stopping with a grip, his thumb just under her breast. She breathed heavily, and sensing her arousal became too much for him to hold back anymore. In an instant, he had her on her feet, back to the wall inside their bedroom. As he kissed her lips and neck while undressing her, she got the feeling that maybe he'd done this before. But the thrill of the moment stopped the thought from bringing her down.

Her hands gently wandered his chest and stomach as he shed his clothes. Refusing to let go of the kiss, he guided her to the futon. She tried to gracefully follow his lead, but her muscles didn't quite know what to do as she stumbled backward and plopped on the bed. She put her hand to her cheek in embarrassment, but he just smiled and got on top of her, positioning them to the center of the bed.

She grimaced as they started. It was more painful than she expected. "Does it hurt too much?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It...hurts...but it's a good pain. Don't stop." He kissed her and interlaced their fingers together, keeping it that way for the rest of the time. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on ignoring the pain and enjoying the pleasure. It was strange how it could be both at the same time.

Then her eyes opened wide as they finished, and she asked, "Are you trying to get me pregnant now?!" He just smirked and winked, then gave her a soft kiss. "Isn't that something we should've talked about?"

Without moving from their position, he let go of her right hand and stroked her face. For a minute they just lay there, staring at each other. Finally, he adjusted to grab a rag from nearby to help her clean up. He then lay on his back and pulled her in so she was laying on her side, head resting on his shoulder with her arm draped over his midsection.

After a few minutes, she asked him, "So I take it you've done this before?"

Looking down at her, he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you just seemed experienced. I mean, you didn't struggle with anything. I've heard other people talk about their first times, and usually it takes a little effort to actually get things going and to...well, fit right…"

He laughed at that. "No, I haven't. I think that being a hanyou just makes things a little more effortless. But I promise you, I've never done that with any other woman."

Still not fully convinced, she smiled and changed the subject because she just wanted to enjoy the moment. "So I need to figure out something I can call you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm...maybe dog-boy...or Snuffles!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Why would you call me that?"

"If you get to call me things like woman and wench, then I get to call you something too!"

"Keh, definitely not dog-boy or Snuffles."

"Hey, dog-boy, if I don't get a say in what you call me then you don't get a say in what I call you."

"At least I call you woman, not girl. Dog-man would be better than dog-boy."

Kagome lowered her voice and said to herself, "Hmm...dog-man, dog-man...dog-boy...dog-man…" Then she said to him, "Nah, Snuffles, dog-man just sounds weird. Dog-boy rolls off the tongue better."

Her gave her a tight squeeze, nuzzled the top of her head and said, "What am I gonna do with you, woman?"

* * *

A/N: For those who have seen Inuyasha Abridged on YouTube by WingmanCrewAbridging, it's obvious I got the idea of Snuffles from them. :D If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it. They're hilarious!

Also, thank you to those following this story! I have ideas for several more chapters, but I got distracted writing my other story - _A Dystopian Romance_ (which can be found in a link in my profile). It's very different from InuKag, but an action romance (with some really steamy scenes) based off a manga/anime that is admittedly not very popular. I do encourage you to check it out, but for those not interested, rest assured I do plan on updating this story in the coming weeks!


End file.
